The Otherside
by Now.Get.This
Summary: Soda wants to drop out of school and get a job at the DX.


**Part 1: September 28  
**Steve.

I knew that today marked four months since their mom and dad had died. But I didn't say anything about it. I decided to continue on my day as if it was like any other day. I got up in the morning, got dressed, and ran out of the house before my dad knew I was awake. Two-Bit was supposed to come by so he could give me a ride to school, but I had gotten up early this morning. I had woken up around five and hadn't been to sleep since. So I decided to walk to Two-Bit's. It was a little chilly out but I still took my time walking along to get a ride to school with Two-Bit. There were quite a few people around. Mothers taking their children to school and stray dogs wandering up and down the street. The sun was starting to shine brightly behind me now, warming my back. And I have to admit, it was a nice day.

I walked across the small front yard of Two-Bit's house, to his front door. I went right on inside and looked around for him. The clock on the wall caught my eye. It was only eight-thirty, but he should be up in a few minutes I thought. I turned on the TV and sat back on the couch. There was nothing except the morning news to watch, but I didn't mind. A few minutes had gone by when I heard the loud yell that came from Two-Bit's room.

"Shit!" he yelled and I smiled. He had the same routine every morning - get up late, yell shit when I realize I'm late, get dressed, brush my teeth and leave. By now he should be getting dressed, I thought and turned off the TV. I wanted to get to school on time today, besides I thought maybe Two-Bit would go by and pick up Soda. And Ponyboy, if he _must_ come. Ever since Darry started work at nine instead of eight, he's been able to drive Soda and Pony to school. Even though Two-Bit only has to take me to school now. we still manage to be late almost every morning.

"Hey," Two-Bit said a few minutes later when he appeared in the lounge room.

"Hey," I got up off the couch, "Wanna leave now?" I asked opening the front door.

"Sure, just wait a second," he said and left the room. He came back with his keys and we went to get in his car. We were silent as we drove along. Usually Two-Bit wouldn't stop talking to save his life. But I think I know why he's being so quiet.

"Why are you bein' so quiet?" I asked. Two-Bit shrugged.

"No reason," he said. I just wanted to ask him,_ Is it because today is _the_ day?_ But if it turned out that wasn't the reason he was being so quiet, then I would just look stupid for worrying about it. "Do you know what today is?" Two-Bit asked, and I knew what he meant.

"Yeah."

"Oh, alright," he said and we were both quiet again. I decided not to tell Two-Bit to pick up Soda. It would be awkward because we knew that it's been four months since. . .that day. As we went along I could see someone on the street, walking alone and as we got closer I realized it was Soda.

"Wait, stop," I said and punched Two-Bit on the shoulder. He slammed on the brakes and the tires made that horrible squealing sound.

"What was that for? I'm tryna be a nice guy drivin' you to school-"

"Be quiet, it's Soda," I said and pointed at him on the street. Two-Bit still had the car stopped in the middle of the street so he pulled over and we waited a moment for Soda to catch up to us. He had his head down and didn't see us. I opened the car door and got out. "Hey Soda." He looked up at me.

"Hey," he said quietly and stopped in front of me.

"Why are you walkin' by yourself?" I asked. He shrugged.

"Felt like it."

"Well get in. If you walk this slowly it'll take you forever to get to school," I said and got back into the car. Soda slowly got into the back seat and Two-Bit drove off.

"How ya doin' Soda?" Two-Bit asked looking at him in the rear-view mirror.

"Alright," he replied. He didn't seem too interested in talking to us. He was looking out the window, studying the passing houses carefully. I looked at Two-Bit and he raised his eyebrows at me. We didn't say anything to Soda the rest of the way to school. He obviously didn't want to talk so we left him alone. And like I thought, it was kind of awkward knowing why Soda didn't want to say anything.

We got to school and Two-Bit parked the car in the back parking lot. It would take longer to get to class now. I think he parked there just to annoy me. Two-Bit does things like that sometimes. He left me and Soda to walk to our lockers together. I really didn't know what to say to him. There was one thing I wanted to ask. And so I did. But I wish I hadn't.

"What's up?" I asked and when he didn't say anything I kept asking questions. "What's wrong with ya Soda? C'mon, talk!" But he stayed silent. The bell rang as we reached the back entrance of the school building. It wasn't very crowded inside anymore since classes had just started but there were still a few people around. "C'mon Soda," I said as we opened our lockers, "If you wanna copy my English work you gotta talk to me," I said. I grabbed my English and Math book and slammed my locker door shut. Soda was going a little slow today, only just opening the locker door.

"Nothin's wrong. I jus' don't feel like talking." he said.

"Soda. I know why you're acting like this-"

"So?"

"Look Soda, Darry's right. You gotta y'know keep livin'. I know what it's like to lose-"

"Oh really? You know what it's like to have dead parents?" he asked, and I could tell he was get upset.

"Yeah I do know." I said, standing up straighter.

"I don't care about what you know. Let me tell you something you don't know. Having dead parents is hell. Going to school everyday and having to take shit from_ them_ is hell! And-"

"You think I don't know what it's like to lose a parent?" I asked. We stared at each other for a second and Soda slammed his locker door shut.

"No you don't Steve!' he yelled at me. There was a crowd standing around in the hall, staring at us. "You have no idea what it's like. Just because your mom left you and your dad when you were ten doesn't mean you know anything!"

"Soda just stop yellin' at me!" We were both angry now. I could see tears in his eyes. My face was red, Soda's was too and when I looked close enough I could see a few tears slide down his cheeks. And I felt bad for a second. Only a second. I know what it's like to lose a parent. Ok, maybe my mom didn't die but I'm never going to see her again. Ain't that the same?

"Steve. . .Just shut the fuck up and piss off," Soda said, almost yelling. But I couldn't help myself. Before I realized what I'd done, Soda was on the ground. His books lying next to him and blood beginning to seep out of his nose. A few people gasped, some cheered but I didn't know what to do. I'd never punched him before. I stood there watching as he grabbed his books. He got up and wiped his nose with his arm. He didn't say anything but walked off silently. I watched after him and the crowd began to break away. "Fuck you Steve!" he yelled just before he turned the corner. I sighed and hit the lockers before walking off to class.

* * *

Soda.

"Fuck you Steve!" I yelled and kept my head held high as I walked away from the crowd. I could feel the blood from my nose falling down onto my lips and I wiped it away with my arm. I walked down the hall ignoring the stares from other people. I went straight past the nurse's office and to the bathrooms. As soon as I stepped into the cool bathrooms I started crying. I was lucky no one else was in there because once I started crying I couldn't stop. I sat up on the sinks holding a tissue to my nose and trying not to cry. But it was hard. I took deep breaths and soon calmed down. I leaned back against the wall and shut my eyes, going over what had happened just before. Steve had hit me. No, he punched me. Punched me and made my nose bleed. This was crazy, this wasn't real.

The door squeaked as someone came in. I hopped down off the sinks and looked at my face in the dirty mirror on the wall. My face was all red and smudged with blood. The kid that had come in was a seventh grader. He kept giving me scared looks as he washed his hands two sinks away from me. I caught his eye when he looked at me and he wouldn't look away.

"What the hell are you lookin' at?" I grabbed my books from where I'd dropped them on the floor and walked out of the bathrooms. Making sure I slammed the door shut. I decided I'd go to class and ignore Steve all day. I didn't need him. He was just another asshole in my class. I kept my head held high again as I made my way to class. There were a few guys standin' around in the hallway. As I went past they one of them grabbed my arm, making me stop.

"What's wrong? Did you forget your lunch?" he asked and laughed. The other two grinned at me. Yeah, they were Socs alright. I ignored them and tried to keep walking but he grabbed my arm again. "Hey don't ignore me! What's your problem?"

"Let go of me," I said firmly. I pushed his shoulder making him stumble backwards and let go of my arm.

"What's your problem?" he asked again and stepped right in front of me. We stared at each other for a moment, waiting on the other to make the first move. I had had enough of this. This getting-into-fights shit. I couldn't take it much longer. I dropped my books and I kind of half punched him, half pushed him in the chest. He fell backwards to the floor. He stared up at me. I turned around and made my way to class. There was a loud smash and I opened my eyes to stare at the feet of the Soc. His two friends were still sitting in the same place, just watching. Getting a kick out of it all. My head was pounding but somehow I pulled myself up off the ground and punched him on the head. He grabbed my arm and pushed it behind my back, pushing me into the wall.

"What the fucks wrong with you?" he whispered. I didn't say anything, but shut my eyes and tried to think clearly. I kicked him in the leg and he let go of me. I didn't think I'd hit him that hard but he was holding onto his leg and it gave me a good chance to really get him. I punched him on the side of the head and he fell to the floor. I kicked him twice in the ribs, hard; to make sure he didn't get up again. I was breathing hard as I picked up my books and turned around. There was some old teacher there, watching us, looking a little scared.

"Both of you, come with me," he said. I rolled my eyes. All I wanted to do was go to class and now I was getting in trouble. Yes, the one time I actually wanted to go to class no one would let me. The Soc got up and slowly followed behind me and the teacher. He left us waiting for the principal in his office. We didn't speak to each other as we waited. We stared down at our hands instead. Soon Mr. James came in and sat down behind his desk.

"Sodapop," the Soc snickered at the mention of my name, "Billy, I know what happened. Mr. Hocking saw it all. Now I'm not sure why you would start this fight but it isn't acceptable. And I'm sure you both know that. Now I've decided to suspend the two of you for today and tomorrow. I've already thought this punishment through and I think it's the best thing I can do. I've informed your guardians," I smiled, this guy's always careful to use words like guardian around me, "of what's happened and they're coming to pick you up. While you're waiting for them you can sit in the front office. Off you go," he said motioning at the door. I hopped up and left the room right away, glad to be going home. The nurse let me clean my face up a bit while I waited. I cleaned the blood off my arm and face, and then Darry came.

He didn't seem too angry at me. He didn't say much at all on the ride home. But I knew a big lecture was coming. I went right to my room when I got inside. Darry had come in too, though he had to go right back to work. I sat on my bed and just breathed. Darry came in, standing at the door.

"Soda, you know what you did was wrong but. . . Just because mom and dad died doesn't mean-"

"Yeah, yeah. I know what you're gonna say. Just go to work. Bye Darry," I said, staring down at the floor. I didn't want to look at his face. I didn't want him to see me cry. He sighed and muttered something to himself as he turned and left. I heard the front door slam and waited until I heard Darry drive away before I started crying again.


End file.
